The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a combustor and, more particularly, a combustor with heat shielding.
A combustor is a component or area of a gas turbine, ramjet or pulse jet engine where combustion takes place. In a gas turbine engine, the main combustor or combustion chamber is fed high pressure air by an air compression system and feeds the hot exhaust into the turbine components of the gas generator. Combustors are designed to contain and control the burning fuel-air mixture. The combustor normally consists of three components: an outer casing that acts as a high pressure container, the combustion chamber itself which contains the flame and the fuel injection system.
Since the combustor experiences frequently high temperatures in its interior during normal operations, heat related damage to combustor components is a common failure mode.